finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Salvador (Lightning Returns)
thumb|250px|O Salvador libertando uma alma. Salvador (解放者, Kaihō-sha, Savior em inglês) é o nome dado a um guerreiro escolhido por Bhunivelze para principiar o novo mundo em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. De acordo com uma profecia armazenada em um Oracle Drive, o salvador é o prenúncio da desgraça que irá tentar destruir o mundo, e que um herói vai se erguer para evitar que o salvador cumpra a sua missão. História thumb|left|200px|Lightning resgata uma alma. O salvador é uma figura de uma lenda: uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa escolhida por Bhunivelze para libertar as almas de seus fardos e orientá-las para um novo mundo próspero. Mas a verdadeira função do Salvador é recolher as almas para Bhunivelze para que ele possa eliminá-las do seu passado e lhe permita viver em bem-aventurança eternamente. Lightning foi escolhida para ser o Salvador, aceitando a tarefa principalmente para poder salvar a alma de sua irmã Serah, secretamente roubada por Bhunivelze quando ela estava adormecida. O coração de Serah agora reside dentro de Lumina, a manifestação do lado vulnerável de Lightning. Ela também foi escolhida porque ela tem o potencial de se tornar uma nova versão da deusa Etro, mantendo o equilíbrio do universo, enquanto Bhunivelze governa no Novo Mundo. thumb|200px|Lightning salva a alma de Snow como o Salvador. Existe uma profecia de um Oracle Drive que afirma que o Salvador irá destruir o mundo e as pessoas, em vez de salvá-las. Noel Kreiss se desespera com essa profecia, e ficou com a intenção de matar qualquer um que poderia ser ela para garantir que a profecia nunca aconteça. Existe um grupo conhecido como Filhos de Etro que se rebelam contra a Ordem da Salvação, que adoram Bhunivelze; para garantir o fracasso da missão do Salvador, o culto tem a intenção de matar qualquer uma que possa ser ela e, assim, Lightning é confrontada pelos Filhos de Etro e por Noel, sendo que ambos a querem morta. Ela também acaba lutando contra Snow Villiers, que deseja morrer como um castigo por não ter protegido Serah. Durante a sua busca para ajudar Snow em Yusnaan, Lightning faz o papel de Salvador em uma peça chamada The Legend of the Savior ("A Lenda do Salvador"). Quando Lightning e Bhunivelze finalmente ficam cara-a-cara, Lightning se rebela por causa do papel atribuído a ela, tendo descobrido que a visão da Bhunivelze para com a humanidade não é nada mais do que a escravidão. Ela decide salvar a humanidade e criar um mundo livre de deuses. Lightning e seus amigos rompem o domínio de Bhunivelze sobre o mundo, então, juntos, derrotam o deus e testemunham a criação de um novo mundo onde os seres humanos podem determinar o seu próprio destino. Apesar de não fazer como Bhunivelze queria, Lightning acabou cumprindo a lenda: libertou as almas da humanidade as livrando de seus fardos e as levou a um novo mundo. Música tema O termo tem o tema homônimo intitulado "Savior of Souls" ("Salvador das Almas"). Composta por Naoshi Mizuta, foi modelada a partir de "Blinded By Light", e possui os elementos clássicos e eletrônicos. Ela é um dos muitos temas de batalhas do jogo, e aparece com mais frequência nas Wildlands. "Savior of Souls" é uma das Event Music Sequence de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII para Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. "The Savior's Words" ("As palavras do Salvador") é outra canção associada com o Salvador. Foi composta por Mitsuko Sukuzi e cantada por Wollny Andreas. Letra original em Inglês :To the scarlet streak of light :To the one that breaks the silence :You illuminate the night :In most awe-inspiring ways :Sent up from high above :A name like a precious poem :Let me sing this song to you :Gracious savior of our souls Tradução em Português :Para o vestígio de luz escarlate :Para aquele que quebra o silêncio :Você ilumina a noite :Na maioria das formas imponentes :Enviada a partir do alto :Um nome como um poema precioso :Me deixe cantar esta canção para você :Gracioso salvador de nossas almas Galeria LRFFXIII_Lightning.png|Lightning, o Salvador. LRFFXIII Crista de Lightning.jpg|A crista do Salvador. LRFFXIII-Poster-de-Legend-of-the-Savior.png|Poster de "Legend of the Savior". Boneca-do-Salvador-LRFFXIII.png|A boneca do Salvador feita pelos Filhos de Etro. LRFFXIII-Midnight-Mauve-Costume-Scene.png|Lightning realizando o papel principal em "The Legend of the Savior". Etimologia Um salvador é uma pessoa que ajuda outras a alcançar a salvação, ou os salva de alguma coisa. Eles aparecem como inúmeros nomes na religião, como Soter, Saoshyant, Redentor, Messias, Mashiach e Mahdi. Trivialidades *A tarefa de Lightning como o salvador é semelhante a de um Psicopompo, um ser em várias mitologias que acompanha as almas recém-falecidas e as dá uma passagem segura para a vida após a morte. *Lightning é encarregada de salvar as almas em vez dos corações. A versão em inglês faz distinção entre os dois, mas eles são entidades separadas na versão japonesa. en:Savior Categoria:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII